Repetición Desastrosa
by Maiapop-chan
Summary: ¿Qué harías si cada día comienza como ayer, que cada día que crees que será un nuevo día, acaba siendo el mismo? Mismo comienzo, mismo desenlace, mismo final. ¿Qué harías si el chico o la chica que se te confeso hoy, te confiesa todo los días? Dime, ¿qué harías si por error te comiste algo con la poción de vivir eternamente el mismo día?
1. Prologo

**Bueno amigos, esta historia para un reto para san Valentin... aunque la Historia puede terminar para nose cuando :)... si ven que no hay buena reputacion con la historia, avisenme... es que ando un poco deprimida por una conversacion que tuve con unas amigas en el facebook... bueno aqui va la historia! (Miki: Sentimos si querias una mini-historia con Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru y Ruka... pero Maia ahora no tiene una inspiracion para eso... lamentamos eso :( )**

* * *

**(Miki: Gakuen Alice no le pertenece a Maiapop-chan, ni tampoco los personajes... pero si le pertenece la historia! Esperamos que se diviertan!)**

* * *

_Hecho Por: Maiapop-chan_

* * *

**_Repetición Desastrosa_**

**_Prologo_**

* * *

¿Qué harías si cada día comienza como ayer, que cada día que crees que será un nuevo día, acaba siendo el mismo? Mismo comienzo, mismo desenlace, mismo final. ¿Qué harías si el chico o la chica que se te confeso hoy, te confiesa todo los días? Dime, ¿qué harías si por error te comiste algo con la poción de vivir eternamente el mismo día?

**¿Seguirías con vida o habrías muerto mentalmente? Y… ¿Te confesarías a la persona que te gusta?**

Pues, ¿Yo?

No se… quizá me escondería para que haya algo distinto en el mismo día… no haría las mismas cosas una y otra vez… ¿o tal vez si? Quien sabe, si te gusto lo que paso, ¿lo repetirías una y otra vez? Siendo el mismo día, volver a repetirlo sería cómico al comienzo… pero, si pasas como una semana en el mismo día… pasaron siete días, totalmente iguales, no desearías que, por una vez, ¿¡YA PARE ESTO!?

Nadie puede saber qué demonios pasa una vez que pruebas de esos… como todos llaman **_chocolates_**… para los que es su primera vez en probarlos, lo haría con gusto, pero, para los que saben lo que puede ocurrir, correrían por sus vidas, ¿no?

Creo que eso sería lo más obvio que hay, nadie querría **_volver_** a comer de esos chocolates… con pociones y cosas que hacen que uno actué raro o que le pase algo a el cuerpo…. Lo más normal es que tu nariz se convierta a una que parece de cerdo, tus ojos se convierten en palos o que haga que te enamores de la chica que te dio el chocolate, aunque, claro está, que, si comes el chocolate que te hace esa chica, y si tu estás enamorado de ella… no te pasará nada…

Algunos preguntan, ¿Cómo es posible que si la chica que te gusta te da chocolates, sus efectos no funcionan? Pues para mi está claro, el simple hecho de que la chica te gustes y lo sienta tu corazón, se activara la anulación que tienen los chocolates al saber que sientes algo por **_esa _**persona **_especial_**… aunque no está confirmado…. Eso creo porque una vez intente quemar un chocolate…  
**_…y nunca se derritió…_**

Seguramente ya se dieron cuenta de quién soy… pero, para ser educado me presentare... Me llamo Natsume Hyuuga, alice de Fuego. Hoy es San Valentín, el día de los enamorados… o mejor dicho, hace una semana que fue San Valentín y sigue siendo hoy, ya es aburrido que pasen los mismos hechos… despertarse e irse a la cama a la misma hora, correr por tu vida, escalar el mí árbol de Sakura y que cinco mil chicas te forcen a que comas un chocolate… quisieran saber que paso? Bueno eso al menos haría que este día sea algo distinto a los demás, solo por eso les contare…

**…Lo que paso el primer día de San Valentín…**

* * *

**(Miki: Esperamos que les haya gustado!, Como siempre agradecemos los reviews que nos dan!)**

**Ambas: *Maia con tono desanimado y Miki alegre* Sayonara Minna! nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	2. ¡¿Que esta pasando!

**Holaaaa! Perdon por la larga espera... lo siento! Es que, mi computadora murio, y me tuvieron que comprar otra (lo que tardo 2 meses) lo siento mucho! Espero que no esten enojados conmigo!**

**Agradecimientos: Gakuen Alice no es de mi pertenencia y nunca lo sera. La idea de la historia es lo único que me pertenece u,u.**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Repetición Desastrosa**

**Capítulo 1:** Que está pasando!?

* * *

**Natsume PDV**

Me desperté temprano, y viendo el calendario al lado mío visualicé una cosa que no me gustaba. Hoy era San Valentín. Eso me puso de mal humor, por lo que me levante y me vestí, no tenía ganas de desayunar y lo mejor sería que me vaya a clases, seguramente algunas chicas ya habrán hecho sus chocolates, por lo que más temprano, mejor.

Al llegar a clases, noté que era el primero, no me molesta eso, así que solo me dirigí a mi asiento, busque mi manga de 'One Piece', agarre mi IPod con mi auriculares y me puse a leer mi manga, escuchando música al mismo tiempo, algo que no suelo hacer.

Mientras la clase se llenaba a la única persona que prestaba atención era a una chica, de cabellos castaños con ojo avellana, muy entusiasta y de buen corazón. Si, les puedo decir que ella me gusta, no, mejor dicho, estoy enamorado de ella. Esa sería la palabra correcta, ¿no? Pero no puedo hacer nada, aunque este enamorado de ella no puedo declararme ya que no me gustaría ser rechazado, si, se podría decir que el Gran Natsume Hyuuga tiene miedo a algo, y ese 'algo' es el rechazo. Lo único que cambiaría mi humor de San Valentín, sería que aquella chica, llamada Mikan Sakura, me diera un chocolate, pero no creo que eso pasará porque creo que ella está enamorada de Ruka, y eso es mejor, es mejor que dos luces estén juntos, porque una luz se puede apagar si pasa a estar con la oscuridad… Ruka es una luz que siempre está entre apagarse o no, y no quiero que eso pase con otra persona…

* * *

Las clases pasaron normalmente, y justo cuando el gay (Narumi) dijo que nos podíamos retirar, salte por la ventana que está a mi lado derecho y me dirigí a mi árbol… pero a mitad de camino realice que podrían encontrarme allí, entonces me encamine a mi habitación, pero ya era tarde un grupo de chicas me comenzaba a perseguir, por lo que, comencé a correr por mi vida.

**( ... )**

Ya había corrido bastante y me estaba comenzando a cansar, ¿es normal correr alrededor de todo el colegio? No, creo que no. Cuando mire hacia atrás noté que estaban cerca, así que apure mi velocidad, pero, cuando volví a fijar mi vista al frente había otro grupo de chicas. Una lanzo su chocolate y yo por la sorpresa que había llevado había parado de correr el 'maratón' por decir e inconscientemente también había abierto mi boca, por lo que el chocolate entro adentro. Sentí que algo cambiaba en mi cuerpo, por lo que use mi alice y ice una barrera de fuego en ambos lados (porque no lo ice antes?) y escape en dirección a mi habitación y cuando entre, tosí mucha sangre. Al comienzo creí que estaba débil y el haber usado mi alice me provoco esto, pero luego me di cuenta, seguramente el chocolate que entro por mi cuerpo hizo un efecto en mí, así que me eche en la cama y estuve cambiando los canales de la televisión, para ver si me entretenía con algo pero no hubo ninguno que llame mi atención por lo que tache el día 14 de febrero de mi calendario, y me puse a dormir, no me importaba en cambiarme, estaba pensando en saltarme las clases de mañana igualmente… así que, me dormí.

**Fin de PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

**'CUAAAAK, CUAAAAAAK, CUAAAAAAAAK, CUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK, CUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK, CUAAAAAAAAA-' **Azote a el pobre reloj, aunque me despierte todas las mañanas, aun hace algo bueno por mí, no dejarme dormida y hacer a Jin-Jin-sensei enojar….

''Ah…..'' me desperezo, me muevo un poco a mi derecha para mirar mi calendario ''si! Hoy es San Valentín!'' digo felizmente, pero mi felicidad se acaba en unos cuantos segundos después… había preparado chocolate… pero no creo que seré aceptada… he escuchado que el solo aceptara de la persona que le gusta… y de nadie más. Bueno, no puedo hacer nada.

Me levante de la cama y mire al reloj, 7:22, bueno, al menos no es 7:55 como siempre… Me fui a bañar rápidamente y con eso ya fueron 7:40, me peine y me vestí, agarre mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta, casi la cierro y me recordé de algo. Entro lo más rápido posible y me dirijo a la cocina y allí había el chocolate que hice… me sonroje un poco al recordar para quien era, luego lo guarde en mi mochila, mire la hora 7:50 y ahora si me fui de mi cuarto.

* * *

''BUENOS DÍAS!'' grité a todo pulmón, había llegado unos 5 minutos antes de que suene el timbre… cosa que era rara ** (Miki: Si! Eso es realmente muy raro, ella suele llegar a la hora que cuando abre la puerta, toca la campana)** por lo que me estaban mirando. Me fui a dejar mis cosas en mi asiento y al mirar a lado mío estaba Natsume, escuchando música mientras leía su manga… creo que hoy de 'One Piece', voltee mi mirada a Ruka, quien me estaba mirando, yo sonreí por lo que el también sonríe y los salude.

''Buenos Días, Ruka, Buenos Días, Natsume''

''Buenos Días, Mikan-chan'' Note un cambio en el ambiente, olía a que algo se quemaba, me mire para ver si Natsume no me estaba haciendo algo y no, no lo estaba haciendo, ¿entonces? Nah, que importa. Me fui a abrazar a Hotaru pero como siempre ella me amenaza con su Baka-misíl pero al final no me hace nada… bueno eso era antes cuando estábamos en primaria que ella me disparaba con su Baka-gun, pero ahora estamos en secundaria… cierto… no les conté, ¿sí les conté? No lo recuerdo… ah pero no importa, al menos ya lo saben. Faltaba todavía un poco para que comiencen las clases, asique, para pasar rápido el tiempo, converse un poco con Hotaru, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan y Permy.

''Buenos días a todos'' veo que entra Narumi-sensei más alegre que lo normal, llevaba una ropa de estilo de una mesera. Yo solo lo mire 'feliz' (por qué me fue un poco raro que JUSTO sea de mesera) y se me resbaló una gotita. Me fui a sentar en mi lugar y allí recién me di cuenta de por qué el olor a quemado hace rato. Natsume estaba usando su alice inconscientemente quemando su cuaderno de japonés (justo de su profesor más detestado ) yo solo suspiré, hay veces que el usa inconscientemente por las emociones que les da el manga que lee. No me preocupe más y mire a Narumi-sensei quien ya se había arreglado todo e iba a comenzar la clase.

* * *

Para muy raro que sea, esta vez las clases no se interrumpieron, dieron opiniones negativas, se habló en el salón, o pasó otra cosa, quizá porque es San Valentín. Cuando Narumi-sensei anuncio que podíamos salir. Justo cuando termino de decir eso Natsume salto de su asiento, yo mirándole con cara rara y luego saltó de la ventana. Miré a mi cartera, la abrí y saque el pequeño regalo. Suspire y mire hacia donde salto Natsume y pude ver a un montón de chicas, empujándose y gritando:

"NATSUME! TE AMO!"

"NATSUME-KUN NO TE VAYAS!"

"NATSUME-SAMA CASATE CONMIGO"

"PORFAVOR ACEPTA MI CHOCOLATE, NATSUME-SAN!" entre otras cosas.

Pensándolo bien, seguramente que yo no tendré ninguna oportunidad. De seguro que a él le gusta otra chica. De pronto noté algo, Ruka me había observado desde hace un rato. Lo mire por una fracción de segundos y luego voltee, avergonzada. Él solo se quedo alli mirandome, sonrió y me dijo:

''Ya lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo, Mikan-chan''

Voltee con sorpresa hacia él, y baje la cabeza susurrando unas palabras.

''¿Es muy fácil de saber?'' pregunté con desánimo

"Pues comparado con otras chicas... no" me respondió Ruka

"¿Otras chicas?" Me sentía un poco insegura cuando Ruka dijo _"...Otras chicas..." _por esa mismisima razón me siento bastande insegura.

"Si las otras chicas... hablo de las chicas que son miembros en algunos de los Clubes y como viste recién que gritan esas cosas o simplemente las que se sonrojan por cualquier cosa relacionada con la persona que les gusta" cuando termino suspire con alivio. Almenos no es muy notable y no todos lo saben...

"Bueno ya hablamos bastante es hora que te vayas en camino hacia donde creas que esta Natsume y logres darle tu chocolate" me dijo sonriendo.

¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que hable animadamente con Ruka? Creo que hace mucho... casi nunca tengo tiempo para hablarle, con la tarea que nos esta dando Jinno-sensei. Me doy la vuelta y le sonrio sinceramente a Ruka y le digo una palabra que hacia algun tiempo no había escuchado salir de mi boca:

_"Gracias... Ruka-pyon" _

Y con eso fui corriendo hacia el árbol Sakura, un lugar que crei que EL iba a estar.

* * *

Han pasado tres horas y medio desde que hable con Ruka y aun no le he visto a Natsume, creo que se encerro en su habitación para no le molesten. Suspire.

"Cómo le voy a entregar el chocolate.." dije mirando a la pequeña caja que tenía en la mano. Era de un color granate con un lazo rosado oscuro de unos 7 centimetros de largo y de ancho _que femenino_... originalmente iba a comprar una caja azul marino con un lazo añil (azul oscuro) y que media alrededor de 10 centimetros de largo y unos 8 centimetros de largo... hasta que Luna me lo arrebato de las manos y pagó al cajero. Si no hubiera sido por ella... mi chocolate iba a ser desente y no extremadamente pequeño.

Sacando de mi cabeza ese horrible recuerdo me levanto y me dirijo hacia donde Anna y Nonoko siempre suelen estar en su tiempo libre. La sala de habilidades técnicas.

Cuando llego allá veo a Anna horneando unos chocolates en forma de tortitas. Justo cuando comienzo a avanzar hacia ella suena el timbre del horno avisando que ya estaba listo.

"Hola Anna-chan!" la saludo mientras me acerco

"Ah! Mikan-chan! Konnichiwa." Me saluda tiernamente mientras sacaba sus tortitas.

"Ah! Oishiii" digo casi gritando.

"Desho? Ah! Mikan vamos a ver como va Nonoko con las posines." Me dice agarrándome de la mano y guiándome hacia Nonoko

"Konnichiwa Nonoko-chan" le saludo

"Konnichiwa Mikan-chan" me saludo sin verme, estaba muy concentrada en sus posiones

Me la quedo viendo un rato para luego mirar a Anna, quien felizmente miraba a su mejor amiga crear posiones.

"Y bueno… para que las posiones?" pregunto

A Nonoko se le cae una de sus tantas posiones por la sorpresa "Mikan-chan! No sabes?"

"Saber que?" le respondo simplemente

"Aquí en la academia a los chocolates se le ponen posiones! Mikan-chan donde estuviste todo este tiempo?!" Me respondio Anna

"Tomando helado con Britney Spears" dije sarcásticamente

"Ugh… bueno… aca en la academia, a los chocolates se le ponen posiones para que cuando los varones los coman ellos se enamoren de la chica que le dio… o algo asi" dijo Anna para continuar "Pero hay veces que no salen como uno lo espera, si no que envés, haces que… mmm… nose… la nariz del chico que haces que coma tu chocolates se vuelva parecida a la nariz de chancho!" dijo Anna

"Ah… ya…" dije nerviosa _"Que suerte que no le puse nada a mi chocolate"_

"Bueno, dejemos esto de lado, Anna-chan vamos a ponerle las posiones a los pastelitos" dijo Nonoko

"Okey!" respondio la otra

Nos dimos la vuelta y nos fuimos al otro lado de la clase donde estaba el horno, pero cuando llegamos nos sorprendimos, habían 3 bandejas de los pastelitos de chocolate.

"Moo, Anna-chan! Me hubieras dicho que hiciste 20 tortitas mas!" dijo un poquito enfadada Nonoko

"Pe-pero si yo solo he hecho 10…" dijo con un poco de pánico

"Ah! Sumimases! Crei que nadie estaba usando el horno asi que ise unas tortas… pero luego me di cuenta que había ya una bandeja… entonces me perdí… no sabia cual era la mia… SUMIMASEN!" dijo una chica que apareció de la nada, cabello castaño en una coleta muy baja, ojos marrones ocultos debajo de sus lentes.

"Te…per…diste?" dijimos las tres

"S-si! Lo siento mucho!"

"No hay problema, si me dejan voy a probar sus tortas y asi las identificare :D" les dije sonriente para que no se preocuparan

"No creo que sea buena idea probar el mio porque-" comenzó la chica pero la interrumpi

"No te preocupes! Te voy a ayudar!" dije tratando de darle animos

"…."

"Bueno, le pusieron un sabor que se destaque en sus tortas?"

"Yo le puse frutillas!" dijo Anna sonriendo y lanzando una V de victoria al aire

"Y-yo le puse moras…" dijo la chica

Le sonreí y vi las tres bandejas, agarre una torta del primero y lo comi… no se notaba mucho pero tenia un toque de…

"este es uno de los de mora" dije sonriendo.

Mire nuevamente y agarre una de las tortas del ultimo. Al comienzo tenia un sabor muy rico sonríe iba a decir que era el segundo de mora pero mi garganta en unos segundos comenzó a arder demaciado y creo que a incharse

*tos, tos, tos* *tos, tos, tos*

"Mi-Mikan-chan?!" dijo Nonoko

Nuevamente quize volver a decir que era el de mora pero no pude. Asique, no me importo si fuera mala educación o no pero apunte a la chica de lentes y entendieron que era de ella.

*tos, tos, tos* *tos, tos, tos*

"L-lo siento mucho! Esa era la razón por la que no quería prubes las tortas… mis tortas nunca salen bien, siempre tienen algo malo cuando le trato de poner posiones el dia de San Valentin…"

"No te *tos, tos* preocupes *tos, tos* No fu- *tos, tos* no fue tu intención *tos tos*" dije poniendo cada vez mas pálida y apenas pudiendo respirar.

"Mikan-chan!" y con eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Me despierto y miro hacia mi alrededor, estoy en mi habitación… seguro que Anna y Nonoko me trajeron aquí… Me levanto y me voy hacia la ventana. Era el atardecer… *suspiro* al fin y a cabo no le pude dar el chocolate… desearía poderle haber dado para que el supiese de mis sentimientos… pero.. no será asi… *le sale una lágrima*

"Mikan, no llores, no será el fin del mundo…. N-no l-lo s-se-ser-a…. " y con eso lloro como si no hubiera mañana… lloro… lloro….

**Fin de PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

**Al dia siguiente...**

**'RIIIIIIIN, RIIIIIIIIIIIIN, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, RIIIIIIII-'**agarre la alarma y la tire contra la pared, escuche que se hacía pedazos pero no me importaba, ahora que lo pienso… ¿porque me despierta si la silencie ayer…? Demonios, una vez que me despierto no puedo volver a dormir… solo queda ir a clases…

''MALDITA ALARMA!'' maldije a la alarma, para luego darme cuenta de algo

''PORQUE DEMONIOS TENGO MI PIYAMA Y 14 DE FEBRERO NO ESTA TACHADO?'' grite, no me importaba que gritara, ya que era el único en ese edificio (aun así hay muchas habitaciones), por esa razón tenía unas pocas preguntas en mi cabeza, ¿Cómo tengo mi piyama? Y ¿Cómo es que mi calendario no este tachado?, nadie más iba a saber (a excepción de Ruka) en que habitación yo habitaba. Y mucho menos alguien iba a querer hacerme una broma como está asique…? Como es posible?... quizá…. No… acaso

Me paro y me voy al baño, agarro un líquido que Persona me dio, hace que puedas saborear lo último que fue ingerido por la persona que bebe el líquido… Abro la tapa, sirvo un poco en un vaso y dudando, lo tomo. Después de más o menos treinta segundos, pude comprobar un sabor peculiar… Una mezcla de arándanos con cerezas y… **_chocolate._**

Ahora todo tiene sentido! Al haber ingerido el chocolate de la chica que lo lanzo, mi cuerpo ha de haber reaccionado con la poción que tenía dentro, y ahora vivo otro día de San Valentín… Si me topo nuevamente con otras chicas tratándome de dar MÁS chocolates tendré que tratar de mantener cerrada la boca.

**Fin de PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

**'CUAAAAK, CUAAAAAAK, CUAAAAAAAAK, CUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK, CUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK, CUAAAAAAAAA-' **Le pegue muy duro a mi reloj que no se como aguanta tantos golpes.

Me levante de la cama y me estire, hoy iba a ser otro dia común y corriente en la academia.

Me bañe, me cepille, me vesti, me peine y por ultimo desayune. Vi la hora en mi celular 7:50, lo guarde y mire la mesa, iba a recoger las cosas cuando vi, mi chocolate en la mesa, justo en el lugar que ayer lo había recogido. Me sorpendi demasiado que me fui corriendo hacia la piesa y fui a ver mi calendario, no…, hoy es…

¡¿COMO DEMONIOS ES QUE HOY ES 14 DE FEBRERO DE NUEVO?!

* * *

**Y bueno? Como estuvo? Espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi ^^! ¿Que pasara a lo largo de los dias? pues ya lo sabran en los siguientes capitulos! Gracias por leer hasta aqui!**

**Maiapop-chan fuera!**

* * *

**Este capitulo fue subido el 12 de julio del 2013**


End file.
